Crossing Jurisdictions
by jigenslove
Summary: This is a CSI Crossing Jordan cross over. Grissom flys to Boston to work on a case for a friend of his, but when he gets there he sees a familiar face...


ok, i should think that this would be painfully obvious, but i do not own any of the csi characters or the crossing jordan characters. sigh, if only i did, life would definately be more interesting...

Las Vegas:

"Mr. Grissom, how nice to see you again."

"Hello Lady Heather."

"Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No thank you. Lady Heather, you told Catherine Willows that you had a daughter at Harvard University?"

"Yes, why?"

"When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"Last Saturday, what's happened? Is she alright?"

"A young woman's body was found yesterday on the campus."

"Oh God." She blanched.

"Her identification named her as Zoe Donovan."

Lady Heather felt her knees buckle under her and she felt herself falling to the ground. Grissom reached out and caught her, for the first time in a long time she felt powerless, like she was being pulled underwater by a riptide. Grissom helped her to her chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Grissom."

"Lady Heather, the Boston medical examiner's office needs a family member to make an identification. Would you look at this photograph?"

Boston:

"Hey Nige, can you run this print for me?"

"Of course, luv. Off the girl, is it?"

"Yeah, on her contact." Said Jordan, grabbing her coat.

"And where are you off to?"

"Woody's going over to the girl's dorm room."

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on the boy."

"Does he know you're following him?"

"I'm sure he knows I'll be there, and I am not following him."

"Right."

"Call me if you get anything."

"Of course."

Las Vegas:

"What do you mean you're going to Boston?"

"I'm going to assist on the Donovan case."

"The Donovan case?"

"Yes Sara, is there a problem?"

"Umm, can I ask why?"

"Lady Heather asked me to."

"Lady Heather?"

"Yeah."

"And you're going to?"

"What's the problem Sara? I'll only be gone a week and in the meantime Catherine will be in charge."

Sara Siddle sighed and walked out of the room leaving a puzzled Grissom behind.

"Hey boss, have a safe trip."

"Thanks Nick."

"Sara still upset?"

Grissom just exhaled and shrugged his shoulders. Nick laughed and walked out of the room.

Logan Airport, Boston:

"You still haven't found my luggage yet?" asked the spikey-haired young man.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanders, we're doing our best to find it. Why don't you get something to eat while you're waiting?" suggested the lady at the service desk.

"Yeah." Greg started off towards the food court when he stopped in his tracks. "I know I'm a good lab rat, but you promised me this time for vacation. Man, Hodges must have really screwed up for you to fly all the way out here just for me."

"Greg?" asked a puzzled Gil Grissom.

"None other."

"What are you doing here?"

"Vacationing, nude apparently." Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"They lost my luggage. So what are you doing here?"

"Remember Lady Heather?"

"Latex, whips, various forms of bondage, yep."

"Her daughter was murdered here."

"Oh, and you're here to help with the case?"Grissom nodded.

"Mr. Sanders!" The lady from the service desk called, "we've found your luggage."

"Great, where is it?"

"Cleveland."  
"What!"

"Don't worry, we're sending it here free of charge." She said with a smile. "It should be on the next plane."

"Which will be here when?"

"Five p.m." Greg looked at his watch, it was already three-seventeen in the afternoon. "Tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll be back then. So Grissom, where-" he stopped when he didn't see Gil. "did you go?" A few seconds later Greg spotted him walking towards the exit. "So, where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet."

"Huh?"

"This was sort of a spur of the moment trip, Greg, I don't have any reservations."

"Ouch. You aren't going to get one either."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a big convention and a concert this week, I had to call eight different hotels to book my room, a month and a half ago."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Great. Now what am I going to do?" Grissom asked aloud.

"Hey, you can stay with me."Gil looked at Sanders.

"No hanky-panky, I promise. Besides there's two beds, and there'll be plenty of drawer space since I doubt I'll ever see my clothes again. It'll be fun, like a sleepover."

Grissom raised his eyebrows, then laughed. "Alright, let's go."

please r&r, id like to know if yall think i should continue with this one, thanks...


End file.
